This invention relates to a greater trochanter re-attachment device for use in transfemoral revision surgery. In the surgical technique which involves transfemoral osteotomy the femur is exposed along a proximal/distal line, the soft tissue (skin, muscle) being folded back on each side to expose the bone. The proximal end of the femur is now opened as a “window” and a femoral prosthesis is inserted into the bone canal. Such a surgery is discussed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 10/011,047 and 10/008,336 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As used herein, when referring to bones or other parts of the body, the term “proximal” means closer to the heart and the term “distal” means more distant from the heart. The term “inferior” means toward the feet and the term “superior” means towards the head. The term “anterior” means towards the front part of the body or the face and the term “posterior” means towards the back of the body. The term “medial” means toward the midline of the body and the term “lateral” means away from the midline of the body.
When this surgery is performed in the transfemoral approach the lengthwise dissection of the bone leaves the greater trochanter in place on a displaced portion of the bone. When the bone is closed again and the greater trochanter is in its correct position there is a loading on the closed bone where it has previously been opened and in known techniques the portions of the bone are wired together thus re-attaching the greater trochanter to the stem. This osteosynthesis occurs at the end of the operation. This is a critical aspect of the surgery because if the flap of bone containing the greater trochanter (the greater trochanter window) is not well attached the stresses on the stem will not be well distributed and a peak of stress can affect the distal tip of the stem leading to a cortex reaction, or a breakage of the stem, or of the screws if the stem is distally fixed.